


Fishing Stories

by faithfulcat111



Series: Roman Like the Font [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, but other than that just fluffy stories, there is a background death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulcat111/pseuds/faithfulcat111
Summary: Roman and his father spend time together, telling stories and fishing.





	Fishing Stories

“Dad!” Roman whined. “I’m bored!”  
Emilie look over at his son and his teddy bear with a smirk, “Hi bored! I’m Dad!”  
Roman groaned, “You know what I mean. Fishing is boring.”  
Emilie gasped dramatically, “Fishing is boring! I’ve never heard such slander! Fishing is the perfect opportunity to just sit here and think about things.”  
“What things?” Roman asked.  
“Anything! From the deepest mysteries of the universe to what we are having for dinner next week.”  
“Seems calming to me,” Patton spoke up from the other side of Roman.  
“Boring!” Roman declared. “Can’t I at least read a book?”  
Emilie dramatically opened his mouth to answer a simple, “No.”  
Roman groaned again, “Then can I at least get a story?”  
Emilie thought for a moment, “I think that is doable.”  
“Tell a story of a brave bear,” Patton said. “A bear who has to travel across space to fight the dreaded pi-”  
“This is the story of a fisherman,” Emilie began.  
“Why does no one listen to me?” Patton groaned. Roman smiled at him, pulling his friend into his lap for the story.  
“The fisherman was out fishing one day. The fish were very evasive, avoiding the bait the fisherman had put down. But the fisherman was very, very, very patient. And after being a patient for a very long time, he felt a tug on his line. So, he reeled in with all his might. There was a fish on the line! But this fish was no ordinary fish. For the minute he reeled the fish in, the fish said to him, ‘Do not eat me young fisherman. For I am no ordinary fish. I am a magic wishing fish. If you let me go, I will grant whatever wish your heart desires.’ And the fisherman did. And his heart’s desire, to catch a fish for dinner, was granted.”  
Roman sat there for a long moment before asking, “That was it?”  
“Yup, you think you can do better?” Emilie challenged.  
“That was boring! We can totally do better!” Patton declared, looking up at Roman.  
“Yes,” Roman sat Patton down beside him. “The fisherman reeled in the wishing fish. She said, ‘If you let me go, I will grant you whatever you desire.’ The fisherman thought about it for a long minute before saying, ‘What if we did this, magic, wishing fish. A talking fish isn’t exactly common in the world. We go on tour around the world! We become rich and we split the earnings 70-30.’ The fish thought about it before saying, ‘60-40.’ The the two went on an adventure, seeing the world, the fish performing everywhere they went. And they got to meet so many other magical creatures and neither ever regretted leaving the pond behind.”  
Emilie laughed, “You’re right, that is better.”  
“Of course I am,” Roman said with a smile. “Dad, can I ask you about something?”  
“Sure, what is it?” Emilie asked.  
“Can you please tell me more about Papa? I’m eight now, so that means I am older. And you said that you would tell me about him when I was older,” Roman begged.  
Emilie stiffened slightly, “What do you want to know, Roman?”  
“What about before I was born? Surely you can tell me something about that,” Roman asked.  
Emilie sighed, “I suppose. Um, well, before you were born we had a lot of animals.”  
“Really?” Roman gasped. “You had animals?”  
Emilie laughed, “Yeah. Your Papa worked at the animal shelter in town. He brought home a lot of animals. We were seriously lucky we lived out of the city on the farm and that your Papa got a discount on food and feed. We had several dogs and cats. A couple of pigs. Some chickens. All outdoor because our jobs kept us away all day. But all fixed and very well-taken care of. I never saw him happier than then.”  
“What happened?” Roman tentatively asked.  
Emilie grimaced, “Your Papa. He was good at his job. And he got promoted. But that meant he… He didn't like all the aspects of his job. But he was always a nervous person. He never tried to make waves. But he got more sad because of his job and he eventually couldn’t handle having all the animals around. And one by one, they got given away. I think we gave away the last dog shortly before you were born. Lucky though with your fear of dogs. He hated the idea though of you growing up without pets like we had. That’s why he got you Patton. To give you a friend.”  
“Papa got me Patton?” Roman asked, scooping up his friend again.  
“Yup. Made his sweater and everything. He was good at stuff like that,” Emilie said.  
“Yeah, he was,” Patton whispered snuggling in closer to Roman.


End file.
